


No Place Like Home

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Christmas at the mansion had always been about sugar-filled teenagers running rampant around the grounds. Laughter was the key; a Christmas without laughter was not true in the minds of the adults who lived there. Too much of their daily lives were filled with stress and fear, and the holiday season was an excuse for everyone to let loose.

And at the end of the day, everyone relaxed.

Alone in the cottage on the edge of the grounds that had become their refuge, Scott lit the fire while Jean poured out two glasses of red wine and sat back amongst the pillows on the couch. This was their haven, their home. Privacy had been the main reason for choosing to live outside of the mansion proper, and the Professor's early wedding gift had been the cottage.

Scott was still getting used to it; Jean had taken over decorating and spent the time she wasn't in her lab choosing new curtains and bedsheets and playing house in a way she hadn't had the chance to before. It was theirs. Their own. She wanted it to be perfect; he already thought it was.

In the corner the Christmas tree was lit up with fairy lights, casting a soft light that augmented the candlelight. It was darker for Scott, with an already dark room seemingly darker behind ruby-quartz glasses. It didn't matter so much. When he joined Jean on the couch she was still looking at the tree, her wine glass in one hand. Aside from the lights, the tree was decorated with gifts from their students - one decoration from each student at the school, each given as a housewarming gift.

Jean lay back against his chest and he let one arm slip around her shoulders.

_I love you_, she thought to him.

He leant down, kissing her forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
